The Flutter Of Tiny Wings
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: It's been years since the Flock were on the run, and life has finally settled down. Max can't sleep and her mind wanders to the rest of her flockmates and to the room at the end of the hall... Cute, fluffy, FAX.


_Hi everyone! Happy (late) Easter!! _

_Sorry it's late, but my grandparents have been over to visit and I've been told off numerous times for being antisocial and on my laptop and not spending time with them. But I had the idea for this little ramble and so wrote it at two am. So that's why it's two am in the story __

_**Disclaimer:**__ what I really wanted for Easter was Fang. But that never happened. I don't own Iggy or the rest of the characters either. Except Maddie._

*** * * * * * ***

It was morning – and by morning I mean two am. I was lying in bed, wide awake, not able to switch off and get some shut eye. Steady breathing came from beside me, and I looked down at my bedmate who was fast asleep.

Fang.

We'd come so far together. From being kept prisoner in neighbouring crates, to being freed, to going on the run, being in denial…

I smiled to myself at the memory of when we finally admitted a few home truths to one another.

Our first kiss… one which I certainly didn't run away from.

I reached out and put my hand on his, and Fang shuffled closer to me, still asleep. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. If he'd been awake I would've said possessively, but I've rather grown out of my teenage opinion of guys.

Sometimes it felt nice to belong to someone.

Speaking of belonging, I made a mental note to call Nudge in the morning. At a more decent time, anyway.

Iggy and Nudge, who would've thought?

Certainly not me. Or Fang. Or Gazzy.

Angel did. But then again, she mind reads. She doesn't count.

We were shocked, really shocked, when they came and told us they were going out. Me, Fang and Iggy were seventeen at the time, Nudge nearly sixteen.

I had nothing against it; they were a good match.

Anyway. Phone Nudge later to see how she is. She's pregnant, y'know? Five months now. And still as zippy as ever. Iggy told me he can't wait til the kid's born; apparently a very hormonal Nudge doesn't shut up. Ever.

Poor Iggy.

Even worse if his child turns out to be like its mother. Between the two of them they'll drive him insane.

I grin to myself at the thought, and snuggle closer to Fang, letting the warmth of his body and his scent soothe me to sleep.

A sharp cry pierced through the silence of the house, and I sighed heavily. Fang groaned from next to me as he started to wake up, but I patted him as I said sleepily, "I'll go."

He mumbled something that sounded like thanks, and settled back into his pillow, his dark hair flopping in front of his face. I shook my head and smiled as he was instantly dead to the world.

I left the room, closing the door over behind me, and went down the hall, following the noise that made my heart beat even faster than its normal 140 beats a minute. I pushed open the door and crossed the room to the little bed by the window. I looked down into the crib, a smile planting itself on my face at the small being looking up at me.

The little ten month old looked up at me with her inquisitive green eyes, her thumb in her mouth. A grin spread across her face and she reached her arms up toward me, her chubby fingers opening and closing, silently asking me to lift her.

I lifted the child, pressing her to my chest gently, swaying from side to side and cooing softly at the baby. I smoothed her black hair away from her forehead, the soft tufts sticking up all over the place. I stroked my hand down her back, feeling the soft, downy feathers of baby wings; wings that had not yet been unfolded, and I was really looking forward to when they did. Her fingers grasped hold of my necklace and tugged gently, and I was happy that it wasn't my hair she was pulling.

Balancing her on my hip, I went back to my room where Fang was sleeping heavily. I put the baby in the middle of the bed, where she immediately crawled over to Fang and grasped hold of feathers that were so like her own. I climbed into bed and rearranged the covers, then reached over and switched the bedside lamp on. Fang made a sharp noise of pain as his feathers were pulled just a _little_ too hard, and he dragged himself into a seated position.

"Maddie! You don't pull feathers," he said sternly, and I laughed. Fang frowned at me. "You shouldn't encourage her."

"Moi?" I said innocently, leaning closer toward him.

"Yes, you," he replied, prying Maddie's hands from his wing and unfurling it slightly. Maddie laughed and clapped at the cloud of black feathers before her.

"Can you copy him, Maddie?" I asked. "Can you do what daddy does?"

Fang spread his other wing slightly, and yet again I thought of him as some fallen angel, his wings the darkest black, contrasting with his gold tan skin.

Maddie giggled again and I raised an eyebrow at Fang teasingly before unfolding my own wings.

"Or maybe copy me? Copy mummy?"

Maddie clapped at me, and her face took on an expression of total concentration. I could hardly believe my eyes as first her left, then right, wing unfolded, and they were a perfect blend of Fang and me. Her feathers were white speckled with flecks of tan where they joined onto her back, before turning a smooth chocolate brown then into Fang's gloriously dark feathers.

I looked across at Fang, and saw that he too had a huge grin on his face, a grin of excitement and pride. I leaned over Maddie and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss passionately before leaning back and lifting Maddie into the air above him where she waved her little wings happily.

I shuffled over and leaned against Fang's side, looking up at our daughter and thinking how much I loved her, and how different her life was going to be from mine and Fang's. We were raised in dog crates by Whitecoats; she would be raised by love, free to do as she pleased. To some extent.

She would have the life that I never had, surrounded by family and people who loved her infinitely, never to be chased around the world by psychopath scientists and their experiments.

I glanced sideways at Fang, pulling a face at our child, making her screech with laughter.

If I hadn't have had the life I had, I would never have known him. I wouldn't have wings. I wouldn't have the flock.

And although a part of me had always wished to be normal, I was glad that I wasn't.

Being normal is so overrated.

*** * * * * * ***

_So there you have your Easter gift. I hope you liked it. _

_And all I can say about the new book, __**Fang**__: *annoyed scream of frustration*_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed my little fic._

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


End file.
